


Daydream Believer

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergent, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Language, s13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: After a werewolf attack leaves Dean stumbling through the forest he finds refuge with a powerful young woman, who has been hidden from the world her whole life.





	Daydream Believer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Rapunzel’s Tangled up with Supernatural Challenge @eyes-of-a-disney-princess // SPN Genre Bingo @spngenrebingo
> 
> Tangled Challenge Prompt: “Who are you and how did you find me?”
> 
> SPN Genre Bingo Square: Kiss - First Kiss
> 
> A/N: I’ve been trying to post this for four hours. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

   Dean stumbled through the woods clutching his shoulder as it gave a small comfort to the claw slashes the wolf had left behind. It was supposed to be a simple stakeout of the potential wolf while Sam finished up the interviews with the people in town. However, the werewolf didn’t get the message and was waiting for Dean as soon as he arrived. After a heated chase through the woods and two close calls leaving Dean bleeding but alive the wolf was gone. But now Dean found himself lost and quickly getting disorientated the further into the woods he ended up.

   “Fuck me,” he muttered when he realized he’d gone in a complete circle. Where the hell was he? Why did the wolf have to smash his phone?

   Dean’s energy was waning when he looked up spotting the light in the distance. It was dark now but there was no mistaking the glow from the window of some kind of building. He moved cautiously closer realizing that if it was more wolves he was in trouble. He only had three bullets left and with his bleeding wound, he would be no match for any kind of confrontation. Right now all he had was a hope and a prayer if Castiel could even hear his prayers at the moment. He’d been praying to the angel for over an hour but nothing had come of it. But as he emerged from the overgrowth his eyes widened looking at the lit up cottage in front of him. It was beautiful with wildflowers grown all over. He found the path walking to the door still remaining vigilant for trouble as he knocked on the door. To his surprise, the door fell open a warm fire crackling in the hearth.

   “Hello?” he called out mentally slapping himself for acting like the people at the beginning of a horror movie. “I’m sorry to barge in but I need help. Hello?” Dean drew his gun as he edged closer to the fire but still found the room empty. Unfortunately, he wasn’t paying attention to the doorway behind him or the frying pan that slammed into the back of his head. Dean crashed to the ground with barely a sound as his assailant watched in dismay.

    Dean leaned into the touch of the hand on his cheek. It was soft and warm making him feel safe, which was a feeling he wasn’t always familiar with. Not to mention the soft humming of a song came from the direction of the person near him. He recognized the song from one of his Mom’s old tapes.

   “Are you humming the Monkees?” he asks with a smile not daring to open his eyes yet.

   A soft melodic chuckle interrupts the humming before the voice begins to sing, “ _Cheer up sleepy Jean. Oh, what can it mean to a daydream believer and a homecoming queen._ ”

   Dean’s eyes shoot open wide staring into the most mesmerizing eyes he’d ever seen. They seemed to have a soft glow to them and when he looked down at the girl’s  hands there was something green and smoke-like wrapping around her fingers, “What the hell?” He scrambled away from the girl as she jumped back herself hands up in surrender as Dean eyed her suspiciously.

   “I think I should be the one asking that question. Who are you and how did you find me?”

   Dean watched her eyes as they looked him over, “I’m Dean Winchester. I was hurt and I stumbled across your home. But,” Dean looks down realizing he is shirtless and reaches over his shoulder realizing he no longer felt the pull of the claw marks or the smell of blood. “How am I healed?”

   “I felt bad about the frying pan so I healed you. But that still doesn’t answer how you found me. I’ve never had anyone find me before. Only my mother knows where I am.”

   Dean huffs crossing his arms protectively in front of his chest, “You expect me to believe you healed me out of the kindness of your heart.”

   “Well I mean honestly I could have killed you, but I didn’t so that should at least give you a moment of pause.”

   A pregnant pause as Dean and the girl stare at each other. She did make a valid point she could have easily have killed him but instead, she healed him. Not to mention she is obviously some kind of supernatural being based on her healing abilities, “I’m sorry. Thank you for healing me.”

   “Are you hungry? I figured you’d have questions and who wouldn’t love chatting over pie, right?”

   “Pie?”

   “Pecan pie. It’s my favorite but I’m sure I can whip something else up if you don’t like that.”

   “No pie, pie is great. I’m Dean by the way,” he holds out his hand.

   “Hi Dean, I’m Y/N,” she takes his hand and Dean can feel the warmth from her palm. When he looks up they are sitting in what appears to be a kitchen. His eyes widen but she’s already cutting into the pie while a jug fills up a glass with milk. “Sorry I should have warned you about the teleporting.”

   “You think? What the hell are you?”

   “I’m a girl, Dean, just a special one. My Mom was a witch and I don’t know my father.”

   “Okay so why are you here? This place looks pretty isolated.”

   She shrugs taking a bite of the pie, “My Mom said it was safer. She said that if people found me they would hurt me or worse so apparently my father created this place.”

   Dean takes a bite himself nearly moaning over the pie, “This is so good.”

   “Thank you. I knew it was a favorite of yours,” she replies automatically then freezes. “Oh no.”

   “Relax. I’m assumed you could read my thoughts or whatever.”

   “I can touch people and see their pasts. I knew who you were and I know the suffering you must be feeling right now. You lost so much Dean and then when you get your angel back you lose your Mother and Jack. I’m so incredibly sorry.”

   Dean swallows looking away, “Thanks.” He mumbles taking another bite of the pie, “So you’ve never left this place? Like at all?”

   She shakes her head refilling the milk glasses, “No never and to be honest, I don’t know how you found me, Dean. Mother always said this place was hidden.”

   “Where is your Mother? She doesn’t stay with you?”

   “No, she comes about once a week or so to check on me but doesn’t stay. She has important business and I understand.”

   “When will she be back? She’s not going to try and kill me is she?”

   Dean watches as the girl looks down her fingers nervously fumbling against each other, “I, I don’t know Dean. She’s been gone for nearly three weeks. She’s never gone that long and I don’t know how to get in touch with her. I’m scared.”

   Instinctually Dean reaches over taking her hand into his she looks up with a blush as he gives her hand a soft squeeze, “I’ll help you find her. I have friends who can help and you shouldn’t have to wait here and worry.”

   “I don’t know Dean,” she pulls her hand away standing to clear the dishes. Dean knows she is just trying to ignore his suggestion. She’s done everything else with whatever power she has but now she wants a distraction.

   “Listen we will leave your mother a note and if we can’t find her in a week I’ll bring you right back here,” Dean suggests and she nods. “Is that a yes?”

   “I would like to find her,” Dean watches as she gazes looks out the window where the sun is beginning to come up in the distance. She snaps her fingers and suddenly two backpacks are on the table. “I’ll go with you Dean, but in a week I’m coming back here.”

   “One week,” Dean confirms and he shakes her hand in agreement.

##  ***Y/N’s POV***

   Dean follows you from the house about an hour after the sun has risen. You stop showing him the flowers you’ve grown around your home before he leads you through a field. He laughs as you run through the tall grass your arms wide spinning throwing the hat you grabbed in the air. Already this is further than you’ve ever been before. You walk for what feels like forever when you reach what must be a road. Dean flags down a vehicle and helps you inside as the truck drives you to what he says is a hotel. He wants to meet his brother and head towards what he calls the bunker. He says that’s the best place to start looking for your mother. You just hope she’s okay.

    “Just wait here while I talk to Sam and Cas, okay?”

    “Your brother and your angel?” you ask although you already know the answer. Dean smirks knowing you know too but he does humor you.

    “Sam’s my brother and Castiel is an angel but he’s not my angel. He’s a friend. Just wait here okay?”

    You sit on the bench near the office and watch as Dean disappears into a room across the parking lot. You take in the sights of the area noticing the flowers along the sidewalk need water. You lean down twisting your fingers and the flowers began to come back to life. Someone moved behind you and you turned to show Dean what you had done but stopped seeing three men you didn’t recognize. They didn’t look very friendly and the one closest reeked of something vile.

    “Well hey, there little girl. What’s a pretty thing like you doing out here all alone?”

    “Oh, I’m not alone. My friend Dean is just getting his brother and angel and we’ll be on our way. But thank you for asking,” you smile at the man hoping he would go away as Dean hadn’t returned yet.

    The man chuckles and his friend to the left nudges his shoulder, “Why don’t we keep you company instead?” He reaches out grabbing your arm roughly and you cry out trying to pull away from him.

   His friend grabs your other arm while the third man moves to a vehicle opening the back door, “Get her in here. Come on.”

   You’ve never been in this situation but your Mother did teach you some self-defense. Your eyes close and open blazing a bright green and the energy surges through you and the men. They release you instantly being thrown back while the man near the car was slammed into it knocking him unconscious. The two men looked up at you in fear as your powers rippled over your skin, “What the hell are you?”

    A gun cocked and Dean was there his gun drawn as well as a taller man with long hair, his gun also drawn, and a man in a trench coat, “Don’t worry about what the hell she is! Get your asses up in that car and out of here.”

   “Not a problem. Who wants a fat freak anyway,” the main man spits grabbing his friends jumping into the car. You stare after them trying to ignore the way his words sting. Maybe your Mom had a valid point about keeping you hidden from the world.

   “Hey, are you okay?” Dean rushes to you putting his gun away. He looks you over, “Y/N, are you okay? Talk to me.”

   “Yeah, I don’t know what just happened but I’m okay. Where did they want to go?”

   Dean turned back to who must have been his brother, “Told you. Anyway Y/N this is my brother Sammy and Castiel.”

   You reach over, taking Sam’s hand shaking it and then reach for Castiel’s hand. Castiel is hesitant but takes yours, “Oh. Dean. I think I know how we can get to Mary and Jack.”

   “What, Cas? Just say hello and don’t make it awkward,” Dean frowns and you smile but Cas looks at you his head tilted.

   “That’s not what I mean Dean. She’s a Nephilim and if I’m not mistaken the daughter of an archangel. She can help with the spell.”

   “What, seriously?” Sam questions and the smile on his face makes you smile.

   “She’s radiating the same energy Jack does so it’s more than a simple Nephilim,” Cas confirms to Sam and Dean’s bewilderment.

   “I can help while we look for my Mom, but are you saying my Dad is an angel? Could you tell who he is?”

    “I’m sorry no. It’s been hidden from you and I’m afraid I cannot. Perhaps if we track down Gabriel again he may be able to,” Cas turns to Dean as you wrap your arms around yourself. Your father is an angel. Wasn’t it an abomination to have an angel lay with a human nevertheless a witch?

     “Y/N? Y/N?” you turn around and Dean’s looking at you concerned. “Listen come on we’re going to head to the bunker. You okay?”

    “Confused but okay. Let’s go to this bunker. Which way?”

    “It’s a bit of a drive. Come on you can ride shotgun.”

    “What’s shotgun?”

    “I’ll show you,” he led you to the shiny black car that was parked in front of the room where he went to meet Sam and Cas. He held open the door letting you slide in while Sam and Cas settled in the back. Dean sat in and turned the engine he looked over and you smiled making his lips turn up on their own.

##  **THE BUNKER**

   “So you’re Rapunzel,” Sam laughs as you take another bite of the pizza Dean had picked up. “I mean living in an enchanted sanctuary away from the world and only your mother visits. You have to admit it’s a little Rapunzel.”

   “I think Sammy has you on that one Y/N,” Dean sided with his brother. You stuck your tongue out tossing your pizza crust at the eldest Winchester. “I’m going to start calling you Rapunzel. Maybe with those fancy powers, you can grow your hair out?”

   “No, just no,” you giggled. “I’m not brushing all that hair.”

    It’s been three days since you arrived at the bunker. Although it will never be your little cabin in the woods you have enjoyed your time here. You had hoped to question Cas more about your parentage but he left shortly after you all had arrived to find his brother Gabriel. Sam had made you feel welcomed and you enjoyed helping him in the library researching. Dean was different though. He was teasing and even Sam had commented how much happier he seemed despite the circumstances.

    “Rowena, this is Y/N. She’s a Nephilim and I think she can help do the spell to get to Mom and Jack once Cas and Gabriel return,” Sam introduces you to the petite redhead. She looks you over and takes your hand.

    “My my lass, aren’t you a precious little thing. Such power in you and innocence,” she hesitates on the last word looking at Dean with a wink. You blush as does Dean but the moment is short lived as the bunker door groans as it’s opened.

     “Dean,” Cas calls descending the stairs followed by two other men. One is blonde and handcuffed with some sort of magical spell and the other has shoulder-length brown hair but is free leading down the handcuffed man. “We’ve got him.”

     “Well who is this?” the blonde man looks you over making you feel disgusted as you move behind Dean.

     “Don’t even look at her Lucifer,” Cas warns nodding to Dean and you.

     “Just saying I can smell the power radiating off her. She’s like my son,” Lucifer practically hisses causing the man behind him to kick out his knees. Lucifer chuckles sniffing the air and sneers at you, “Virgin too. Can’t believe she’s lasted this long around you Dean-O.”

      “That’s enough,” you growl throwing up your hands as Lucifer’s mouth instantly closes a spell reminiscent of the one binding him glows over his mouth. You look up at Dean and blush to realize everyone heard Lucifer’s comments, “Sorry he’s just vile.”

      “I like her,” the man standing behind Lucifer repeats in unison with Rowena.

      “Y/N, this is my brother Gabriel and unfortunately our brother Lucifer. I believe we can use him to open the portal so we can retrieve Jack and Mary.”

      “And will they help find my Mother too?” you ask locking eyes with Gabriel. His gaze is intense and he takes a deep breath.

      “She’s dead. I’m sorry but she’s been dead a long time,” he answers softly. You freeze unable to respond until you feel a warm hand take yours. Dean squeezes your hand before Castiel speaks.

      “Y/N, I’d like you to meet your father, Gabriel,” Cas announces.

      “What? Gabriel is her dad?” Sam exclaims not quite believing it as much as you are.

      “I…I okay. That’s a lot,” you mutter leaning back against Dean.

      “I think the lass is going to faint,” Rowena interrupts but Dean’s already on it. He wrapped his arms around you and helps you into a chair. Gabriel sits down beside you while Dean stands protectively over Y/N’s shoulder.

      “I think we could use a moment alone,” Gabriel frowns but you shake your head grabbing Dean’s hand.

      “I trust Dean. I want him here. I’ll get to you being my father in a minute but what do you mean my Mother is dead and has been? I’ve seen her every week except recently. What happened?”

      “Listen I never knew she had gotten pregnant. She was a witch and we had fun. We’d cross paths every now and then knock some boots and move on. The last time I saw her was when Asmodeus had found her.” Gabriel runs his hand through his hair looking up at Dean then back at you. “He killed her Y/N. That was a long time ago. So if you have still been seeing her until recently it’s most likely because it was Asmodeus.”

     You shook your head struggling to breathe, “But she was there. Who is Asmodeus?”

      “He’s a Knight of Hell or was. I barbecued his ass a couple weeks ago. I imagine the same time your Mom stopped visiting,” Gabriel crossed his arms sitting back. “Did she ever take anything from you?

      “Take anything from me?”

      “Magic or what not? Did your mother take anything?” Gabriel repeats.

      “No, not that I can think of. She just trained me to use my magic and keep my safe. That’s it.”

      “She’s right Gabriel. I found her in a cabin in the middle of nowhere. She even said no one had ever found it before,” Dean adds in squeezing your shoulder in support.

      “With Asmodeus gone, it’s likely the spell keeping you hidden was decaying and making you visible. It would explain how Dean found you,” Gabriel offers thoughtfully before leaning forward. “Listen I know this is a lot but what if when we get back from rescuing Mary and Jack you and I really get to know each other. We can discuss everything without all this hanging over us.”

      “As soon as they are back? You promise?” he nods to your question as you smile. “Just one more thing. Can I have a hug?”

     “I’d like that,” before he can finish your arms are around his neck holding on tightly he chuckles as his arms wrap around you. “I’m happy to meet you Y/N.”

     After that, you left them to plot the rescue of Dean’s mother and apparently Lucifer’s child Jack who was also like you. A part of you wanted to go but knew Dean would be upset by it so while they plotted you disappeared back to your room to handle your feelings. How long had you spent with your mother never realizing it was a demon? You changed into a nightdress climbing into bed as you let the tears fall for her. Had you ever really known her? Why had he continued the facade and your father? Not only an angel but an Archangel. You sighed curling in on yourself pulling the sheets around you until you fell asleep.

    “Y/N? Y/N, are you awake?” Dean’s voice roused you from sleep turning to see him sitting on the edge of your bed. You sat up moving to let Dean sit down beside you. “Sorry I just wanted to check on you.”

     “I’m…I’m okay. Just a lot to take in all at once,” Dean nods and wraps his arm around your shoulder letting you lean into him. “I never had any idea she wasn’t my Mother. Why would this Asmodeus trick me like that?”

     “He was a demon Y/N. He probably wanted you the same reason he kept Gabriel hostage. Your powers but like Gabe said he’s dead. Your safe now.”

     You sigh, “Safe? My whole life feels like a lie now.”

     Dean chuckles leaning offer his lips brushing against your forehead, “Don’t worry. When all is said and one tomorrow things will quiet down and before long you’ll be back at your cottage with your Dad.”

     “What about you?”

     “Well, with Jack back maybe we can get things settled enough that if you’d like I could visit. Or Sammy and I or Cas. Just in general,” you giggled as he rambled quickly using the distraction to press your lips to his. He stopped quickly returning the kiss and it was everything you had imagined since you first saw him that night in your cabin. You’d never kissed anyone before but you doubted anything would ever top this. You sat back as Dean stared at you before smiling, “Wow. I don’t mean to be that guy but was that your first kiss?”

      “Oh god, it was bad wasn’t it? I’m sorry it’s just I can’t stop thinking about you, Dean. Then Lucifer just looked at me and knew and I panicked after everything. Please don’t be mad at me.”

       “Hey, hey, look at me Y/N don’t be embarrassed. I already knew that before Lucifer was a dick. It’s okay,” he comforted you as he had done since you arrived.

       “Thanks, Dean and I’d really like that, but we rescue your Mom and Jack first. Then get rid of Lucifer. He creeps me out,” you stuck out your tongue and Dena wrapped his arms around you letting you rest against him. “I’m glad you found me, Dean.”

      Dean smiled, “I am too. Now get some sleep it’s going to be a long day tomorrow.”

      “Okay, Dean,” you leaned up. “Can I get another one of those kisses? You know for sleep purposes.”

      “You can kiss me anytime you want,” Dean declares and you happily take up the offer pressing your lips back to his. “I’m really glad I found you Rapunzel.”

      “Shut up, Dean,” you giggle climbing onto his lap kissing him for the third time.


End file.
